Data on cancer patients diagnosed during 1973-75 were submitted to the NCI by nine participants in January, 1977. Estimates of cancer incidence for these years were made using projected population estimates. An unexpected increase in the incidence of breast cancer during 1974 was noted. Cancer patient survival data were submitted by four participants in September, 1975. Analyses of these data showed that there have been some improvements in the relative survival rates for all forms of cancer combined since the 1960's. Program efforts have been devoted to quality control and training of personnel responsible for acquiring the basic data and to the development of up-to-date data processing procedures for maintaining and updating information on cancer patients at the regional registry level.